malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Humilithon
Humilithion is the second episode of season four of Malcolm in the Middle. Synopsis It's Malcolm's first day of high school, but on the first day, he's already embarrassed by his mom and gets a nickname that'll stick with him for life. Meanwhile, Francis gets a new job, working at a cowboy ranch. Plot Malcolm goes to high school for his first day. Unlike everyone else, Malcolm is very excited for his first day. Lois and Hal have to do work for the school for the first week. Also, Lionel Herkabe is working at the new school. When Malcolm first gets there, his old friends are very embarrassing and he tries avoiding them in order to keep himself from being bullied like he was in middle school. With the new schedule going on, Dewey gets to stay at home alone for a large amount of the day and begins to enjoy his life at home, not having to put up with his annoying brothers and his mean parents. Francis's new boss, Otto is being way too nice to the other co-workers by giving them all vacations and time off, meaning that he's the only one who has to do all of the work. When Malcolm gets his textbook for the year, he notices that there is a bunch of vandalism and torn out pages in it and it's in extremely poor quality. He goes to return it, but the lady assumes that he's the one who destroyed it. So, he goes to his mom, who is someone else, giving out textbooks for the school. When he does, Lois notices a stain on his pants and starts cleaning it and complaining about it in front of everyone. The next day, Malcolm has the nickname 'Stain' being given to him and he is stuck with this nickname for the rest of his life. His old friends watch and Stevie says that he's being justified for ignoring them. Hal gets in trouble with Mr. Herkabe for neglecting his work, which gets him expelled from his work at the school. Malcolm is sitting at lunch all alone because nobody likes him. His old friends come back and say they forgive him for ignoring them. Malcolm tells them that he wants to be known as someone likeable in front of the other high schoolers and he really cares about other people's opinions on him. He knows he has been egotistical and self-absorbed all that time due to his own problems with Lois humiliating him on his first day at the school. All Malcolm wanted was a normal teenage life away from his mom. Having learned about this, Reese appears and suggests that he gets into serious amounts trouble like Francis did when he was still in high school. Malcolm could show their mother that she's not in control of his future by committing a felony and embarrassing her in return. That way Lois will be so humiliated and angry at him for pulling a similar rebellious streak to Francis, she will have to ship Malcolm off to Marlin Academy right away. One night, Francis has thought about quitting and plans to tell Otto. He appears and grateful to Francis' help. Otto give him a truck and time off to be with Piama, allowing Francis to reconsider quitting. Fed up with Lois's humiliation, Malcolm takes up Reese's suggestion and decides to commit a felony by destroying Hal's car. In her being convinced he had pulled a similar rebellious streak like Francis did, Lois will have to send Malcolm off to Marlin Academy. He gets into Hal's car and starts driving it hoping to ram it into another car. When Cynthia sees this, she furiously tells Malcolm off that if he goes through with his plans, she'll never sleep with him again. This horrifies him as Lois turns off the engine and takes him out of the car. End result: Cynthia faces humiliation of her own with her father, Fred, being informed by this. Malcolm is grounded by Lois for his attempt to humiliate her by trashing Hal's car. Trivia *Malcolm and Reese start going to North High School in this episode. *In this episode, Dewey is shown to be a musical prodigy, which would become a recurring theme in the series. *This is Cynthia's last appearance in the series. *This episode deviates from the fact that, mostly, the cold openings have nothing to do with the episode they introduce or in fact any other episode. In this case however, Francis has just started working at the Ranch which is in keeping with the events of the last and current episode. Errors *Malcolm says that he's been a Krelboyne for four years at one point in this episode. However, since this is the very beginning of his fourth school year, after being deemed a Krelboyne in 6th grade, he has only been a Krelboyne for three years. *Cynthia's chest is nowhere near as developed as it was shown to be in Cynthia's Back, proving that to have been fake. *Malcolm had strapped on the seat belt when he got into the car to carry out his plan. But when Lois pulled him out, there was no unbuckling of the belt. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Season 4